supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
How Vegeta joined the Tourney Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role in the planet trade, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. Special Moves Galick Gun (Neutral) Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam at his opponent. Ki Blast (Side) Fire a small ball of energy from Vegeta's hand. This move can be done fairly quickly and is good for spacing, but it isn't powerful or very long-ranged. Flight (Up) Allows Vegeta to fly some period of time. Brave Punisher (Down) Vegeta charges at the opponent and punches them in their face. Then, he flips upside down in the air and vertical kicks the opponent down on their shoulder. Finally, Vegeta lands on the ground and punches the opponent in their chin before blasting them away with two energy spheres fired from both of his hands, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Big Bang Attack (Hyper Smash) Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand saying "Welcome to Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!". On impact, the opponent tries to hold it back, but Vegeta powers up more and launches another blast of energy saying "Welcome to oblivion!" and throws into the Big Bang Attack, this technique causes a violent explosion. Final Flash (Final Smash) Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy saying "You've had it now!". Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Victory Animations #Vegeta does a ki blast then stomps the ground and says "Long live the Saiyan Race!" #Vegeta swipes his arms and says "Waste of my time!" # Vegeta crosses his arms and looks upwards #* Vegeta crosses his arms and looks upwards while saying "Finally.....I FINALLY BEAT KAKAROT!!"(Goku victorries only) On-Screen Appearance *Vegeta breaks out of a wooden crate then says "Im the prince of all saiyans!" Trivia *Vegeta shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Starman, Yamcha, Piccolo, Combot and his father, King Vegeta *Vegeta's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Vegeta's rival comes from Samurai Shodown. The name of his rival is Draco. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters